magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aelia Lynn
Aelia is a Standard mage character that appeared in Fyr'stcercle with the first wave of arrivals. Exuberant, optimistic, and perpetually energetic, she's often seen spastically engaging poor bystanders in her bouts of hyperactivity. Her defaulted creed is constant positivity. Despite her usual haphazard and overly-energetic behavior, she is surprisingly introspective in nature and realistic when faced with the need for a decision. She has a tendency to be careless and absent-minded. Personality Aelia is outgoing, optimistic, and constantly cheeful: she is supportive and has a knack for pointing a silver lining to every cloud. However, she is not always a believer in her own creed--despite the fact that she brings to light the positive aspects of any situation, inwardly, she tries to dissuade herself from a habit of being too hopeful due to a fear of the prospect of disappointment. She's absent-minded, and although frequently hyperactive, surprisingly realistic and down-to-earth as well as proficient in emotional perception. She's a good-natured and socialable confidant, and enjoys the company of others--she does her best to be empathetic and invest in their feelings or problems. She treasures emotions, despite an occasional lack of sympathy--although she does not always connect with the feelings of another, she respects and appreciates them enough in order to treat them gently and kindly. By nature, Aelia has an exreme tendency to be introspective and private--she is extroverted and communicates very well, and is more than happy to lend an ear to anyone that requires one, but prefers to keep her own thoughts to herself, as she finds it more effective to work her own problems out by herself. However, she is humble in her own limitations--she doesn't hesitate to seek out help should she need it. Her positive attitude is at least outwardly, a stone-set constant. Often, it can become so obstinate to the point of faking stupidity--she frequently uses forced naîvety in order to keep her opinion. Sometimes, her arguments can become slightly inane in order to keep their nature bright and perpetually cheerful. Her hyperactivity is often the same--she sometimes uses it in order to pull herself from a difficult situation, regardless of the severity of the situation. Her exuberance stays in the face of fire: it's difficult to deter her from her calm, and despite the situation, one of her strengths is her durable personality. Very few things break her concentration when she puts her mind to something seriously, and her head is cool regardless of what happens. The same can't be said for when she's not concentrating, though--then she just gets easily distracted. Her nature is innately curious, and so although she is generally quite emotionally perceptive, she will often purposefully continue to press a conversation to the point of being obnoxious. In some situations, she wears a facade of being dense. She gets twice as talkative when the other person doesn't reply, which can get annoying (to say the least). Her philosophy is to never forget--her lack of memories riddle her with guilt, because to her, "those we've forgotten really are dead". To those she's forgotten from her missing memories, she feels an incredible remorse--although she feels as if they would forgive her, she's torn between pursuing remembering her memories in full or considering them to be a pandora's box. She's confessed a fear of being forgotten due to this philosphy to Steiler Silphic. Sporty, animated, enthusiastic. It's hard to get her down--she also has a terrible sense of direction. Appearance Normal Appearance It's never difficult to see Aelia coming--she looks like a fashion disaster and a flourescent fruit-gummy approaching far off in the distance. She usually wears bright and loud colors: a neon green scarf, a neon blue sweater--she has only half an eye for color, so it's not unusual that the colors she wears will clash. Akin to her usual activities, you'll rarely see Aelia in something that would make it hard for her to move, regardless of the situation--she usually wears simple clothing so in short she just always looks like a slob. She'll generally be wearing jeans: she's not avert to skirts or dresses, but she does consider them to be inconvenient, so she chooses to wear otherwise. Her hair is black, short and wavy--although she does cut it regularly, she often forgets to comb it as the day goes on, so it often sticks out haphazardly in places. She doesn't usually allow it to get much longer than shoulder-length, merely because it'll interfere with her lifestyle and get in the way. Her eyes are blue-grey, although they lean more towards the grey side. She's a bit stocky in build, and a bit chubby--one could call her "curvy", but she really looks more like she's failed to lose some baby fat. Although a rather pudgy person, she's actually quite athletic, and so there is some muscle (surprise) underneath those fourteen sandwiches she had for lunch. She's also short, but not particularly petite--although small in height, she's relatively round (and by this i mean she's sort of a fatty.) Mage Appearance In her mage form, Aelia's hair takes on a tint of dark blue, and her eyes become slightly more blue than grey. She dons three layers--a pinstriped long-sleeved collared shirt, a slate blue vest, and an off-the-shoulder, darker blue coat. The left sleeve of blazer is rolled up. She wears shorts in the same color as her blazer, and a ruffled strip of cloth is tacked to the waist of it. Above this ruffle is a band attached to the belt loops of her shorts. There is a slightly-transparent dark-blue bow attached to the small of the back of her coat. She wears a white garterbelt and striped thigh-length socks. She also has two teardrop-shaped hairpins in the color of her normal form's jacket. Her shoes are a pair of teal rainboots. The coat and shorts are edged with venice lace. Her item, a foldable umbrella, becomes a full-length umbrella with a curved white handle. The design and color of the canvas remain the same. Battle Style Aelia tends towards rapid-fire attacking--because of the speed of her bolts, they're less likely to miss, but without concentration, her accuracy slips. She has higher accuracy in the rain. She operates better at a long range just because of the nature of her attacks, but she can manage close-range with trustworthy backup. Being sturdy, she can take a large amount of hits before being affected very much--but once affected, the damage to her battling ability is severe--in the case that she's injured enough to be detrimental to her battling, it's wiser for her to run. Her physical hits aren't particularly powerful, but her magic attacks pack a punch. Abilities 'Volt Strike NORMAL: '''One to four sparks fired from the tip of her umbrella in rapid succession--the less sparks fired, the more powerful the blow (and vice versa)--but the more powerful the blow, the slower it is. '''Electrocannon SPECIAL: '''A bolt of lightning from the tip of her umbrella. It doesn't look unlike her Volt Strike, but it's far larger (diameter of five feet maximum), and has the path of a straight line--firing range is up to thirty feet (9 meters). It disappears upon hitting a target. Being electricity, it's fast--it rarely misses when it chooses a target, simply due to speed. She cannot change the path of attack after fired, although the cannon itself isn't unlike a homing missile. History Aelia "remembers" her memories in portions--whether they be from dreams or flashbacks. Despite the fact that for most generally spoken purposes these would be notions of her past, she often doesn't trust these dreams as truth, given that she does dream quite avidly--and so she can never tell the difference between proper dreams and what she would account for as a memory because of how starkly different the memories she's regained are. Her memories have started to return with a rapidly increasing pace--she doesn't abhor it, but she does dislike the idea that remembering it in full will change her current personality. She's accepted things as "happening as they will"--regardless of how remembering memories changes her, she's told herself that she will still consider the "Aelia" currently in Fyr'st to be her "true" person. She hasn't spoken to anyone about things she discerns as memories--she just figures that any recurring dreams of hers are somewhat significant. As of current, the only people she has consciously told about things she remembers are Kohl Emmerson (regarding her dislike of water), and Lee Go (regarding a memory about a starry sky). Caelen Exeter and Steiler Silphic have met her "past self" during the Day of Memory: a mistrustful, somewhat hostile, and slightly aggressive girl that was afraid of being considered "defective". These traits are very similar to those of her clone, whom she never met. Aelia during the Day of Memory was running away from an unidentified pursuer, and trying to locate a train to the coastline in order to board a ferry. Her memories as of so far are hinted in her "memory pieces" at the bottom of her character sheet (scroll down and click "next"). Timeline fatty Relationships fatty Additional Facts *Aelia actually "does track"--she takes frequent jogs and walks, and can often be seen running around Fyr'stcercle in order to burn off her excess energy. Despite the fact that she's not incredibly fast, she has a high amount of endurance. She's extremely atheletic. *Her legs are hollow and her stomach is a void. She eats an incredible amount of food, and gets jelly-leggd if she hasn't had any for an hour. *A morning person: or rather, an all-the-time person, given her boundless energy. She sleeps ealy, though. *Extremely absent-minded: she forgets things often, and can often be dense when she considers the situation not serious enough to think too hard on. *She's not very gender-aware, and so although she doesn't act particularly like a tomboy, she does act ambiguously: she has little to no habits or mannerisms that are associated with being particularly masculine or feminine. **(On the other hand, she does have a tendency to be very touchy or cuddly--she likes to tousle hair, snuggle, pat arms, etc.) *She can be slightly careless. *A bit unsanitary. She has a penchant for sticking her hands in places like gutters and wastebaskets and lakes without thinking. *She has a dislike for the open water--most especially the ocean. She won't go more than knee-deep without being forced into it. *She goes by the last name "Lynn"--she often drops the "Albrecht" befoe it due to it being a recently "remembered" memory. *Her native language is German. *She has a god-awful sense of direction: it's one of her few talents to get lost regardless of how many times she's been in a location. Although she can read a map just fine, it's her absentmindedness that lands her losing her way so often: she frequently forgets her destination or to pay attention to the route she's taking, and usually winds up walking aimlessly before realizing that ''yes, she indeed meant to actually go somewhere. Character Art something.png|Original Character Design somethingelse.png|MOAR OLD DESIGNSSS somethingelse3.png|yeah idek I ran out of things to write something else4.png|making a gallery yeppp MAGE-personaaelia.gif|''Persona'' cut-in parody 3D5C7 |} Category:M5 Category:Mage Category:Standard Mage Category:En Noir Et Blanc Category:Female Category:Status: Alive Category:First Generation